Tu vis encore en moi
by Diabella
Summary: ONE SHOT : C'est son anniversaire... Son anniversaire de mort ! Et Hermione ne le vit pas très bien ! Elle le vit même très mal ! Alors elle raconte ce qu'elle a traversé


**COUCOU ! Bon, voilà un nouveau One Shot ! Il est pas vraiment différent des autres! Je l'ai écrit un peu avant le 21 juin mais apres, impossible de le retrouver, c'est pour ca que vous ne l'avez que maintenant !**

**Bon, alors, comme d'hab', tout est à la Genialissime JKR ! Seule l'histoire est à moi... Si l'on peut appeler ca une histoire ! Bref (Pépin comme dirait l'autre) je vous laisse lire... Et ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, j'adore ca ! et j'aime savoir si ca vous plait ou pas, meme si le seule plaisir de lire me comble littéralement de bonheur !**

**Allez, bonne lecture **

**Diabella**

**

* * *

**

**Tu vis encore en moi**

Voilà deux ans que tu nous as quittés. Le 21 juin prochain, cela fera deux interminables années que tout a basculé. J'ai eu mon diplôme avec mention. Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais eu le même résultat que toi. J'ai pleuré. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi.

Au départ, me taire était un calvaire. Puis mes amis m'ont tourné le dos un à un. Je me renfermais sur ma coquille. Tout était tinté de noir et gris ; de rouge sang… Je mourais lentement.

Que s'est-il passé ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

J'ai mal ! Mon cœur me brûle ! Mon âme s'embrase ! Je sens mon esprit peu à peu quitter mon corps. McGonagall m'a félicitée en me remettant mon diplôme, mais nous savons, elle comme moi, que j'aurai pu faire nettement mieux.

Depuis que tu n'es plus, je suis comme endormie. Je me sens constamment fatiguée, anesthésiée. Tout me paraît futile, inutile, ridicule. Ma souffrance m'a appris une chose : mieux vaut être seul à voir la vie telle qu'elle est vraiment. Il y a toujours, quoi qu'on puisse dire, cet espoir pacifiste qui nous titille. Mais tout est faux ! Je vois enfin le monde sous son vrai jour. Il est impitoyable, injuste, cruel, pathétique, monstrueux, et j'en passe.

Mon amour… Je sens que ma vue se brouille ! Les larmes vont encore m'emprisonner dans cet océan de douleur. Le poignard est planté en plein cœur. La mort m'effleure chaque jour davantage. Je l'entends qui m'appelle. Elle me crie de la rejoindre. Seras-tu là bas ? Viendras-tu m'accueillir aux portes de l'enfer ? S'il y a un enfer… Je pense qu'après la mort, il n'y a rien. Je sais que tu pensais la même chose. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Connais-tu enfin le mystère de la vie ? Car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit ! Je commence à croire qu'on nous force à rester ici bas !

Mon ange… J'ai si mal ! Je ne sens plus tes mains sur ma nuque lorsque tu m'embrassais. Je ne verrais plus le reflet de mon bonheur nul part ; il n'existait que dans tes yeux !

Mon cœur… Je souffre. Ta mort me tue ! Mes larmes sont gorgées de sang. Ce sang qui me recouvre peu à peu. Quand je le regarde… je ris ! Je suis une démente ! Une névrosée ! Il fallait être folle pour t'aimer ! Toi, le détraqué d'Azkaban ! Toi, le petit chien chien ! Toi, que je hais, mais que je ne serais jamais capable d'oublier ! Je t'aime…

Il y a trois jours, j'ai acheté une dague magnifique. Elle est couverte de runes. La vendeuse m'a dit qu'elle avait été forgée par la déesse nordique des enfers, Hel. Je savais qu'elle mentait, mais j'ai tout de même fait l'acquisition de cette merveille.

Quand elle a transpercé pour la première fois mon bras, j'ai senti un apaisement d'une profondeur inimaginable. Alors j'ai enfoncé la dague un peu plus loin… Mon sang ruisselait joliment. Mes vêtements se sont rapidement tachés de ce rouge exquis. Je me suis allongée et j'ai fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les ai rouverts, je flottais. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi légère. Depuis que tu es parti, c'était la première fois que je me sentais bien ! J'ai tourné lentement la tête et je t'ai vu ! Et j'ai eu mal à nouveau. Une violente déchirure s'est fait sentir en plein cœur ! Tu t'es approché alors que je souffrais le martyr et tu m'as embrassé sur le front en me murmurant sans bouger les lèvres que je devais encore rester. Que mon histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Et tu as ajouté presque inaudiblement que tu m'aimais.

J'ai été trouvée par Rémus le lendemain. Il m'a emmenée à Ste Mangouste où on m'a soignée et fait rencontrer un psychiatre sorcier. Je n'ai rien pu lui avouer ! Tu n'as pas encore été innocenté… Comme je te haïssais de ne pouvoir parler de notre amour à personne !

Rémus est ensuite venu me voir dans la chambre et nous avons longuement discuté. Il m'a demandé ce qui m'avait poussé à me mutiler au point de perdre connaissance et je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Il a baissé la tête et a pris ma main. La dernière personne à avoir fait ce geste, c'était toi… mon étoile ! J'étais malheureuse. Je n'en pouvais plus de mentir à nos proches. J'étais effondrée sur notre lit et tu avais pris ma main. La suite, tu la connais aussi bien que moi et je te rassure, Rémus n'aurais jamais osé aller aussi loin ! Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour nous deux? Je n'ai pas pu le nier ! Il fallait que j'en parle ! Pardonne-moi Sirius. Mais Rémus ne salira pas ta mémoire. Tu ne seras pas accusé de pédophilie avec lui.

A ma grande surprise, il s'est lui aussi mis à pleurer. J'ai alors tendu mes bras douloureux et l'ai serré contre moi. Nous avons souffert à deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je sens encore mon cœur se contracter. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de m'avoir amenée ici. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était rien, que je t'avais vu et que tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il m'a souri et m'a dit "alors toi aussi tu l'as vu". Et là, nos cœurs se sont arrêtés et nos esprits rencontrés.

**Voila ! Je sais, ce n'était pas tres long... mais ca mérite peut etre une petite reviews... Et si vous laissez votre adresse E-Mail, je vous repondrais en privé pour eviter de poster une deuxieme page ! MErci à vous, Diabella**


End file.
